Osoraku…
by ZaRiiTa-chan
Summary: Hinata era la que lo utilizaba aunque empezó como acuerdo mutuo, ella había tomado ventaja y ahora él estaba como un loco,se había vuelto dócil, y menos arrogante a la final resultó que el muchacho si se había enamorado,tal vez, solo tal vez ella también.


_**Osoraku…**_

_**Universo Alterno.**_

_**Género:**__Drama/Romance._

_**Pareja:**__SasuHina_

_**Autora:**__ ZaRitha-chan_

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de ©kishi-_

**-**hablan-

"_flashback" _

"_Little by little you have to live it all in all your life__  
__And all the time I just ask myself why are you really here?"_

_ Oasis._

**A**lguien en algún lado, se destruye a pedazos, ¿quién dice que es el único? Nadie la verdad, pero se cree el único que pasa por pesares.  
Da la espalda para finalmente distanciarse de los demás.  
Alguien en algún lado padece el mismo dolor ó al menos parecido pero mata el dolor girando en silencio.

Alguien se emociona en el jardín de la iglesia gritando con felicidad mientras atrapa el ramo sonriendo, cuando por dentro entiende que aún así sigue sola. Al tiempo que otro deja una docena de rosas blancas, sobre una tumba mientras susurra con amargura el nombre de aquella persona a quien llamó _Mamá_.

Pasan más de la 1 de la mañana, cuando decide que es tiempo de regresar a casa, la chica de cabellos azules, medio ebria se despide de la bella novia la que por cierto es su amiga

– Sakura-chan me tengo que ir, muchos buenos deseos para ti y Naruto-kun-

la joven de unos 25 años y cabellos rosas le regala una linda sonrisa, le agradece que hubiera estado en uno de los momentos más felices e importantes de su vida, mientras la abraza y Hinata solo se limita a asentir y después se va.  
Tal vez, solo tal vez Sasuke no esté ahí. No Aún.

Alguien encuentra que las personas son la salvación a la amargura y soledad… _menos en él_, sin embargo otro solo encuentra dolor en ello, solo intenta ocultarse dentro de sí mismo. No dejar nada para ella –_imposible le daba todo de sí_-.  
El chico de cabellos azabaches camina solitario, pensativo y con un aire de vacío, llega a la portería de un edificio, suspira cansado, piensa dos veces si entrar o no, normalmente no era de los que se limitaba a hacer las cosas, lógico pensaba antes de actuar, es más era conocido por su agudo carácter y su determinación, pero _ella le limita._

Alguien jura su amor verdadero, mientras otra huye.

Hinata iba en el taxi pensando si _é_l estaba ó no en el departamento, miró sin mirar por la ventana que tenía gotitas restantes de la lluvia de instantes atrás, era difícil abrirse ante _él, _pese a llevar un año que él iba a su departamento, aún sufría, le perturbaba su mirada, **él **le perturbaba no solo la mirada, todo él.

* * *

El chico entró al departamento_, No estaba, era lógico… hoy era esa estúpida boda_, -tal vez ni llegue- susurró a la nada, suspiró, cerró sus ojos y pensó en tantas veces que le dijo que la quería, era irreal que ella le rechazara como lo hacía, le enfurecía, le provocaba un revoltijo de emociones que ni él mismo entendía. ¿Cuándo ella era la que controlaba todo?, ¿cuándo se había vuelto ella el titiritero y él el estúpido títere?, le había dado todo de sí, y sin embargo no recibía nada, absolutamente nada, y eso le enfurecía, pero más que nada se sentía aún más vacío ¿eso era posible?, al parecer sí. Entró a la cocina; allí había una foto de ambos, cuando estaba en la preparatoria, con todos sus amigos, ella sonreía – _como siempre_- por su parte él solo no tenía expresión alguna – _como siempre_- y la única vez que sonrió fue estando con ella, la única vez que alguien lo rechazó fue ella, la única vez que abrió sus sentimientos fue exclusivamente con ella , se odió por ser débil ante ella, se odia por amarla como la ama, de pensarla como la piensa, de desearla como la desea y que ella solo lo limite a ser algo que ni siquiera tiene definición, no son amigos… lo fueron ahora… era difícil decirlo, la ama, pero ella le cortó las alas, en ocasiones se han besado… tocado y demás; pero ella no se arriesga y él se cansó de intentar volar sin alas.

Entonces ellos están ¿separados o unidos? Separados por su incapacidad de quererlo, o unidos por el deseo. ¿Cuerdos o locos? No tiene sentido.

¿Será que él no ha pagado lo suficiente, será entonces el karma? Qué más da, sin con cada momento o recuerdo vivido con esa mujer su vida se ha vuelto como circulo vicioso, del que nunca se logra salir.

Deja la estúpida foto, sale de la estúpida cocina, abre la puerta del estúpido departamento de la mujer más estúpida -_según él_ -que se pudo cruzar _pero que ama_ tanto para amargarse la vida por ella.  
Y allí estaba, con su vestido arrugado por el trajín del día, despeinada y con la mirada vacía – _como siempre_- e ignorándolo – _como siempre_- Hinata se limitó a pasar por un lado de Sasuke sin determinarlo siquiera-_aparentemente_- cuando en su interior la llama de siempre con mil emociones a flor de piel despertaba con solo sentirle cerca, intentó ignorar aquella revoltura, más no lo logró.

Entró a la cocina, bebió algo de agua, pensó que Sasuke se iría, es decir iba de salida ¿no?

-eres una dobe-

Hinata apretó el vaso con fuerza, no se giró, él estaba parado en la puerta de la concina -_estaba acorralada_-como en otras ocasiones, lo más seguro-_sedería ante la presión y el deseo_- como otras tantas veces, permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, Sasuke emprendió el camino hacia Hinata, esta se tensó al momento que lo sintió cerca

-lo sé-

la chica se limitó a responderle, pensaba voltear para dirigirse a su habitación, pero se encontró con que el joven puso su frente en el hombro de esta mientras ubicaba las manos en la cadera de la joven. Sin intensión de nada habló calmada y pausadamente

– porqué me haces esto Hinata-se detuvo un momento- tanto te molesta- no fue una pregunta, fue más bien una afirmación

la chica se tensó aún más mientras aquellas palabras se le enterraban como agujas, no dijo nada y se quedaron así en esa posición unos minutos,

- eres lo peor que he conocido en mi vida- pausó nuevamente- y aún así te amo-

el joven Uchiha con su ego nuevamente herido ante la indiferencia y frialdad de aquella mujer para con él, se dispuso a irse no quería estar allí; en primer lugar por eso iba de salida cuando ella llegó, Hinata le tomó por el brazo, se acerco a él y lo besó, fue algo impulsivo, el primero a decir verdad, tal vez fue el licor, estaba medio ebria pero no se arrepintió ni un segundo

– Gomenesai-

recostó su cabeza en el pecho del joven Uchiha ; esto tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa, a continuación esté le abrazó como si nunca lo hubiese hecho alguna vez.

Todo lo que ella hacía con Sasuke era por pura y física necesidad, o eso se hacía creer, no estaba para amores, o eso quería creer, y por supuesto que no lo quería a él en lo absoluto, era tan solo… su… su… su… algo, ó eso hacía y quería creer.  
Un hombre le lastimó el corazón y juzgo a todos los demás bajo el mismo criterio, no era de su ser juzgar a los demás, y mucho menos antes de conocerlos, pero había sufrido tanto, que se limitó a dejar de creer que existía un príncipe azul para su cuento de fantasía… entonces llegó Sasuke, y lo tomó como otra persona más. Después de un tiempo de enredos, besos y caricias, se hizo fuerte y se permitió decidir si quererlo ó no, y decidió que no, que no le entregaría su corazón, que seguiría igual, que solo sería su ¿perrito? Su ¿mascota? No eso sonaba feo, era como un acuerdo mutuo de solo besos, sexo y nada más aunque después de un tiempo ella solía llevar el control.  
Compartir sus silencios era también parte del trato pero todo en su pequeño mundo se vino abajo cuando un día cualquiera este Muchacho sin más ni más le juro su amor eterno, pese a que le tomó por sorpresa actuó lo más tranquila y madura posible –_huyó_- como con todo.

Se separó lentamente del joven, le acarició levemente el rostro, era tan perfecto, tan… Él, y por eso mismo se negaba a quererlo, por ser Sasuke Uchiha, el rompe-corazones Uchiha…. Él que conocía cada chica de la ciudad, él que dejaba sin más ni más a cualquier chica sin remordimiento alguno, él que estaba con ella aún cuando Hinata le demostró un despreció propio de él y no de ella. Suspiró cansada, si, así se sentía de vivir su patética existencia negando algo que no se podía negar, ¿cuando había empezado a sentir afecto por su por su… lo que sea que fuese aquel tipo para ella?  
¿Cuando había dejado de ser la titiritera y él el muñeco? Se sentía frustrada ante la idea de quererlo, ¡No, eso era imposible! Había sido sumamente cuidadosa, se había limitado al extremo para no desarrollar sentimientos por él, se había cerrado en lo absoluto a tales sentimientos, era… era… ¡imposible! ¡Simplemente era imposible! Cerró la mano que tenía puesta sobre el pecho del muchacho, arrugando así la camisa de este, aún sin mencionar palabra alguna y mostró una amargura propia de sus pensamientos. Esto debía terminar, si, era lo mejor… debía detener el hecho de que cuando él la miraba su corazón latía con mayor intensidad, el hecho de que no verlo le dolía, le hecho de quererlo, tenía miedo… miedo de quererlo, miedo de amarlo.

Porque si, él era Sasuke Uchiha, porque si, él, en muchas ocasiones le mencionó que estaba bien no incluir sentimientos, ¡porque si! Era el maldito que le había roto el corazón a unas cuantas de sus amigas, y ¡porque si! era el maldito que ella quería… por esas simples razones debía concluir lo que una noche empezó con solo deseo, lo que se volvió en su rutina, lo que ahora, que lo pensaba bien, le hería.

Giró la cabeza, y después su cuerpo; iba a dar el primer paso y una mano detuvo su iniciativa, no giró, no habló, no mostró sentimiento alguno, se limitó a mirar el piso. El joven por su parte, la miraba con detalle, quería arrancarle el vestido, quería devorarla a besos, quería hacerla suya una vez más. Pero lo cierto es que nunca lo fue, era cierto, Sasuke Uchiha había tenido a cuanta mujer deseaba y ella no había sido la excepción, sin embargo en realidad nunca fue suya, pese a que han estado en ese rollo desde hace un año nunca, nunca había sido suya. Porque sus pensamientos nunca fueron dirigidos hacia él, no tenía idea de para quien fueron y eran, pero estaba seguro en que en cada orgasmo su nombre no salía de los delicados y rosas labios de aquella muchacha.  
Por eso era diferente de todas las demás mujeres con las que él estuvo alguna vez, todas lo deseaban, era más bien obsesión , pero en fin el centro de sus vidas era él, en cambio para Hinata el centro de su vida era… no lo sabía, en años de distinguirla y un año de enredos y no la conocía mucho, sabía sus gustos, lo que no le gustaba, que prefería a _Led Zeppeling_ antes que _Jhon Lennon,_ ¿quién lo diría? que prefería la _poesía Lirica _que _William Shakespeare_, que le gustaba comer mientras veía televisión, que le gustaban los gatos y en general todos los animales, que odiaba la gente disfrazada de alimentos ó cualquier tipo de disfraz referente a una marca de comida, le gustaban las flores, cocinar, las caricias en especial en la espalda, largos baños con agua caliente … eso lo sabía por lo que había visto durante un año, ella nunca se abrió ante él, nunca le mencionó nada de su pasado y nunca hizo preguntas sobre el suyo, y se entendían bien, era una joven paciente, no reía muy seguido estando con él, aunque él de verdad que intentó hacerla reír un par de ocasiones, y solo recibió una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de la Hyuuga.

Se sentía estúpido, sí eso terminaba de una buena vez él… todo sería más fácil que si pasaba más tiempo sufriendo desprecios y desplantes de la chica. Si, era lo mejor.  
La soltó y esta no lo miró pero se quedó unos instantes más en aquella posición.  
Vio como los hombros de la se movían, como si estuviese llorando, quería… hacer muchas cosas pero solo se quedó allí estático. Hinata pasó rápidamente sus manos por el rostro en un intento por detener sus lágrimas…

Un momento… _"estaba… ¿llorando?, por… ¿él?, tiene que ser una broma"_ pensó algo confundida, Sasuke pasó por un lado de la chica, y esta lo tomó por el brazo.

– ¿qué no la vamos a pasar en estas toda la noche?- preguntó el Uchiha en un tono tan frio y molesto

cosa que sobresalto a la joven de cabellos azules, no la miró, Hinata levantó la vista, lo que había hecho era algo estúpido, ¿no se suponía que todo terminaría ahí y ahora? El muchacho giró y vio la pelea interna de Hinata en sus ojos opalinos, sonrió, ella algunas veces era tan impredecible, tan graciosa… tan ella. Jamás encontraría a una mujer así, era ella la primera que le rechazaba en lo que tenía de memoria, él solía ser el centro de un montón de chicas estúpidas obsesionadas con su físico, pero ella, era simplemente diferente… su sonrisa se convirtió en una amarga mueca, Hinata lo miró con inquietud y este solo le mostró su mirada más… ¿triste? No, melancólica tal vez

- hoy visité a mi familia, les lleve rosas- Sasuke centró su mirada en el vacio del suelo

- ¿por qué?- preguntó algo confundida la chica

- porque me lo recomendaste ¿recuerdas?- respondió con un tono notablemente triste y ajeno a él

– n-no eso no, ¿p-por qué dices eso ahora?- mierda, ella había dejado el tartamudeo hace años, ¿por qué volvía? y preciso ahora, maldijo su tartamudeo

- oh- pauso y la miró- quería sacar tema- sonrió por lo bajo.

quien diría, Sasuke Uchiha contando cosas de su vida para sacar un tema y no estar en un incomodo silencio

- oh- la chica se sintió un toque ¿feliz?, sonrió sin darse cuenta

- pues yo hoy atrapé el ramo de la novia- ese, según ella había sido un pésimo comentario -_estúpida_- se regañó mentalmente, volvía el incomodo silencio.

– Que bueno por ti- ya no la miraba.

Hinata sintió la terrible necesidad de remediarlo

- p-pero estuvo b-bonita la velada, hubieses ido- intentó sonreír

_"qué tanto más la puedo embarrar?"_ se preguntó al notar que el chico no cambiaba de posición

– no tenía ganas, las bodas son estúpida y aburridas- le miró con el ceño fruncido, Hinata asintió, ella no pensaba que fueran estúpidas, era el momento en el que la gente se juraba su amor para siempre, su intento de sonrisa se desvaneció ante la idea de que no se casaría jamás, Sasuke lo notó  
- qué? ¿Ahora llorarás por pensar que no te casarás?- lo comentó con brusquedad, si, estaba siendo grosero,

Hinata frunció el ceño y lo miró con desdén- y a ti ¿por qué habría de importarte?-

- Es decir, no creo que te afecte el hecho de estar sola, mírate, siempre lo has estado-

el azabache había llegado al fondo de lo imprudente, Hinata sintió una punzada en el pecho y quitó su mirada de la de Sasuke, le había dado donde era y lo peor de todo era que tal vez él tenía razón

–aún no le encuentro el por qué debería importarte- aguantó las ganas de llorar y lo miró desafiante

- es decir ni que tuvieras corazón o algo por el estilo como para preocuparte- sonrió victoriosa al ver la sorpresa del Uchiha

este la acorraló en la pared más cercana y le tomó el mentón,

- ah sí?- la besó y un momento después se separó

- pensé que tu tampoco-

volvió a besarla, Hinata no le fue indiferente, a esto se le sumaron besos con la intensidad del sol, seguidos por caricias feroces y llenas de deseos reprimidos por ambos, unos minutos después ambos no tenían nada que cubriera la parte superior, un sonrojo propio de la joven apareció, por su parte Sasuke solo pudo sonreír ante tal acto, seguido a esto el joven levantó un poco a la oji-perla y ésta le enredo las piernas a la cadera , aún predominaban los besos voraces, el azabache daba pequeñas embestidas.  
La chica tocó el piso de nuevo mientras ahora era él quien estaba contra la pared, Hinata se apuró a bajar sus blanquecinas manos al botón del pantalón, mientras sonreía algo sonrojada y Sasuke se limitaba a verla, como a avergonzada lograba casi arrancarle el pantalón, la chica tenía un vestido que se dejó caer al momento de tocar nuevamente el piso, ya que gracias a él azabache ya iba a mitad de camino, la chica quedó solo con las bragas y ya conocía tan bien a Sasuke que no le daba pena que él la viese desnuda, el chico no aguantó las ganas irresistibles de hacer suya a Hinata, no dio espera y a los cinco segundos después se encontraban tumbados en el sillón, entre besos y caricias terminaron en el piso, el chico tampoco tenía nada a excepción de una bóxer negros que dejaban ver su sobresaliente miembro y como cada vez se hacía más grande, al sentirlo cerca de su intimidad Hinata sonrío, Sasuke daba pequeñas embestidas y besaba los voluptuosos senos de la chica que se encontraba debajo de él. Mientras esta solo disfrutaba de los deliciosos roces que le daba el Uchiha, el oji-negro decidió que era momento de verla retorcer, así que con lentitud propia de él, bajo, dando pequeños besos en la blanquecina piel de la joven, al tiempo fue quitando las braguitas, lo que le siguió fue una joven apretando con placer la alfombra, por otro lado se veía al joven introduciendo con ansiedad el dedo índice y a los segundos después el dedo medio, provocando que Hinata se retorciera por aquel placentero movimiento, después de unos cuantos minutos, La Hyuuga tomó la iniciativa y giró, ahora ella tenía el control, o eso quería creer, sonrío y a la carrera le quitó los bóxer negros al chico, y tomó con delicadeza el miembro erecto del muchacho, con lentitud agobiante lo introdujo en su boca y emprendió suaves movimientos, lo que provocó que el joven Uchiha cerrara los ojos por el placer.  
un rato más tarde Sasuke no lo resistió más eh inmediatamente giró a la chica e introdujo su miembro en la intimidad de la ésta, no necesitaba ser delicado con ella, muy bien que la conocía, lo introdujo con apuro y empezó con suaves movimientos, por un momento toda esa rabia contenida de ambos salió a flote en un profundo vaivén de caderas y profundas embestidas, propinando placer a ambos, tanto Hinata como Sasuke estaban acalorados, sudados; un gemido tras otro, la joven enterró sus uñas en los hombros del muchacho y éste extasiado por el placer apenas y pensaba lo hermosa que era la mujer que tenía ante sus ojos, los dos llegaron al climax, estaban cansados, el muchacho se tumbó a un lado de la chica, le miró de reojo y ésta también le miró, ambos giraron al verse descubiertos, Sasuke tomó la mano de la chica y lamentó haber sido grosero con ella, no había mucho que decir más que un...

–lo siento-

la joven se sobresaltó, él jamás se había disculpado, y se sentía feliz por eso, pero a la final la que debía disculparse era ella, Hinata era la que lo utilizaba aunque empezó como acuerdo mutuo, ella había tomado ventaja y ahora él estaba como un loco por ella, se había vuelto dócil, y menos arrogante, eso en un principio le sorprendió, pero pensó que era su táctica para enamorarla

- tal vez es un buen modo de comenzar el día- la chica le miró de una manera diferente

Sasuke vio el reloj -6-30 am- a qué horas habían pasado casi 6 horas?, un sentimiento de felicidad se instauró en el corazón del joven, tal vez ahora serán diferentes las cosas, Hinata recordó cuando pensaba que Sasuke fingía quererla,-_estúpido pensamiento_- pero a la final resultó que el muchacho sí se había enamorado, agarró la mano del Uchiha con fuerza, giró su cabeza, lo miró y le sonrió sincera, tal vez, solo tal vez ella también se había enamorado.

"_Don't go away__  
__Say what you say__  
__But say that you'll stay__  
__Forever and a day in the time of my life__  
__'Cause I need more time__  
__Yes, I need more time, just to make things right…"_

**Oasis**

**

* * *

**

~ _Fin…_

_N/A: osoraku: significa tal vez _

_Espero que les haya gustado, eso salió de una experiencia personal, aunque no del todo, obvio metí ficción  
en fin, dejen reviews please :D_

_Todo tipo de sugerencias recomendaciones son bien recibidas, _


End file.
